


It Feels Like This

by Yellow_Dayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HanMei, Heartbreaking, It's like Prom, Kinda, Love Triangles, Not actually fluff it's more like sad, Originally Published on Wattpad, Yes it's from a Harry Potter quote, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Dayz/pseuds/Yellow_Dayz
Summary: "Horrible, isn't it?" Genji said, giving an audible gag, and chuckled. "It's like they're eating each other's faces! God, I can't believe Hanzo managed to do that with Amélie, that spider...! Mei, you just saw that, didn't you?!"He then turned his head at the side, but there was something not right, much of his surprise -- Mei, and even Snowball, was vanished out of thin air....





	It Feels Like This

**Author's Note:**

> It's ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED from Wattpad with the title "Overwatch: Shots For Days!" with the same name of the author.
> 
> This is my first HanMei fanfic. There'll be more to come if I had time!
> 
> So, anyways, let's get started!
> 
> P.S. This is a bit sad so warning!

_~High School AU~_

Overwatch High's Graduation Party starts tonight at sharply 8 o' clock, hosted by the principal,  _Reinhardt Wilhelm_  himself with the deputy  _Ana Amari_ and her valedictorian daugther  _Fareeha_. They've wanted to give the students a big celebration on their efforts in their last day of school as summer vacation comes by tomorrow. Oh yes, there'll be a dance.

With undetermined excitement, students around the school started asking each other as their dates for the dance. Some were very  _lucky_  to ask the one they've wanted to ask with whereas  _Jesse McCree_  asked  _Lena Oxton_  and the Gym teacher  _Jack Morrison_  with the School Nurse  _Angela Ziegler_  (it's odd, according to the students). Of course, some were the  _unlucky_  ones.  _Mei-Ling Zhou's_  with them.

Mei always wanted to ask  _Hanzo Shimada_  as her dance partner even before Principal Wilhelm announced so. Mei had a huge crush on him ever since, but she liked to go slow. They were the best of friends since 3rd grade and they always helped each other in times of their homeworks, tests, and projects too. They were pretty close.

They shared their own beliefs and traditions from their countries where they've grown. Hanzo teaches her Archery and Mei teaches him Meteorology since it's their absolute hobbies. They even helped to create a new weather-modification drone named  _Snowball_  at her place with an AI that acts as a friendly companion to Mei. It was just for fun to make such a robot, they later on add a few features into Snowball.

Seeing Hanzo facing his locker as few feet apart from Mei's, she huffed in a breath and wished herself luck as she came up to him. As soon as she gets close, she somehow stops infront of Hanzo's back and observed that he seemed to be talking with someone. With a lean on the right, her face suddenly went pale.

He was talking to the most popular girl in Overwatch High,  _Amélie Arachno_. Beside her was her best friend  _Sombra_ , whom she called herself since no one knows her real name, even the principal. As for Sombra, her partner for the dance was  _Jamison Fawkes_  or  _Junkrat_  as she usualy calls him like that.

The worst part about Amélie, he was Hanzo's crush since the first day he steeped upon the school grounds, because... well obviously she was the most beautiful and the kindest girl on the whole school besides her being popular. Sometimes she can be mean. Hanzo surely has the hots for Amélie Arachno. Almost  _all_  boys has the hots for her! You can blame her beauty and her perfect French accent if you like.

Somehow, she felt anger boiling in her when she saw the two still talking to each other. Much to her surprise, she was frowning at Hanzo's back! It's probably because on the way Amélie smiled at him, her striking make-up and earrings which looked like  _Black Widow_  spiders made her appearance more appealing. Or something else...

_You're jealous, aren't you?_  A voice teased Mei in her head.  _Aw, too bad he doesn't have the hots for you... Who would ever wanted to be with you, anyway?_

_Shut up,_ Mei fought the voice with a huff.

"So, Hanzo," her accent makes Mei furious as Amélie swayed her dark ponytailed hair from the side. She then made a high pitched giggle. "Would you like to be my dance partner for the Graduation Party tonight?" She then fluttered her golden eyes at Hanzo, making him astonished and probably made his cheeks turn pink. He then stuttered. Of course he stuttered! What do you think his reply was?

"Oh, Amélie but -- well -- I-I thought you'll be asking  _Gérard_...! He's with you since -- "

Amélie then shook her head, "Gérard Larcoix was not interested for having a dance partner... C'mon, Hanzo, don't be a bummer it'll be fuuuun~" She placed a hand to his shoulder then made a flirty wink, making Hanzo chuckled nervously.

Mei suddenly rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest and gave Hanzo another nasty glare on his back. With a turn, she left as she raise her speed a little, walking faster. Until the sight of them disappeared from Mei's eyes that were glistening with tears, looking down on the floor. Not giving the care for Hanzo's reply because she knows what he will answer to Amélie, because it's obvious what's his reply going to be.

"Mei," a voice made her stopped as she   
saw feet infront of hers, she looked up and see a green-haired  _Genji Shimada_  three feet away from Mei. He somehow looked...  _sad_. He then sighed, "Heya..."

Being Hanzo's brother, Genji's the one who's the most comfortable talking with. He was a great friend and a help for making Snowball since he was delightful to join. He sometimes joined his two best friends  _Hana Song_  and  _Lùcio Correia dos Santos_  and called themselves as the  _Tech Trio_  or something like that... They're the ones who made Snowball's design and concepts for the features for the drone.

"Oh, hi, Genji," Mei smiled as she noticed Genji's frown, she frowned back, "Oh dear, let me guess... no dance partner yet?" -- He nodded as he sighed -- "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, you could say that she's already taken," Genji somehow shifted his eyes to a giggling couple beside them, Mei somehow followed his gaze and, for a surprise, they both looked at Genji's two of his friends, Lùcio and Hana ,giggling as they twirled around, practicing their dance for the party since they asked each other.  _They've happened to be my best friends,_ Genji thought,  _and I've happened to be the third-wheel... Oh, Hana..._

"Wow, they really get along, don't they? They're also practicing their dance," Mei said with a tone of encouragement with a smile, until she saw the two's faces getting closer and closer until they closed their gap, making Mei to look away in embarrasment, "and  _snogging_... as Lena says it so in her country."

"Yeah," Genji still set his gaze from the two, possibly glaring. Mei noticed, and somehow got the hint of who was Genji supposed to ask.  _Hana, huh? I also think that the two of you could end up together..._ _Too bad..._  She frowned again.

Rolling his eyes, he then looked away as Hana and Lùcio was done, shifting his colored hair. Smiling, he said to Mei, "Since I don't have one yet, I'm going to ask  _you_  instead."

"What?" Mei's eyes widened.

Genji tilted his head, "My apologies, you have a dance partner too?"

Mei then heard a loud giggle coming from Amélie that made her wince, guessing that Hanzo accepted her offer. She sighed, "Same as you. Got unlucky..."

"So, could you be my dance partner then?" As Mei start to respond, Genji cut her off, "We're not actually going to dance, we're just friends don't we? At least there's food... Plus, you can take Snowball. Principal Wilhelm doesn't mind bringing the drone with us."

Mei only shrugged, "Well, that doesn't sound bad but sure! I'll be your partner for the party..."  _Since your brother has Amélie for now...._

Genji grinned happliy and started to avoid Hana and Lùcio leaving the class corridors. "Great! I'll see you later, Mei."

Mei simply smiled, "You too, Genji."

* * *

At the party on the school's gymnasium, the teachers and students are in their suits and dresses. Some were dancing on the dancefloor, the disco ball twirled above the ceiling as it let out lights around the room. Some were not.

Sombra with her partner, Junkrat, were just standing beside the buffét where the food was prepared by  _Mako Rutledge_  which Jamison and Sombra calls him  _Roadhog_.  _Gabriel Reyes_  and Gérard Larcoix joins them as both of them doesn't have partners since they don't have the mood to dance and came anyways for the food.

The music was prepared by Lùcio himself, being the DJ for the party. Though Principal Wilhelm was unimpressed for the music that the students enjoyed these days, he then whispered to Ana something about music from a  _Hasselhoff_  but she understood him.

Helping Lùcio for the music was his partner Hana and both of them was dancing to the beat even though they were in the stage with the DJ mixer placed on it. Sometimes they stole a few kisses, giggling at each other, and not knowing that Genji was at the back of the dancefloor glaring at them, mostly Lùcio.  _Definitely_  Lùcio.

Mei went up to him with two glasses of soda in her hands. Zipping above her was Snowball, though tried to follow her maker to not to make the room snow. They then spotted Genji, who was crossing his arms and his left foot tapped the floor repeatedly as his position was infront of the DJ stand. Mei understand of what's he doing.

"Genji," she made the green-haired man jump, "if you keep staring at them like that, they'll stop dancing you know..."

"I don't know what you were talking about," He replied as his ears turned pink, Mei rolled her eyes as she went to his side and gave Genji a drink, he then thanked her as he gave it a sip.

"I was searching for my brother with his partner." Genji grunted in disgust. "He told me that it was that Amélie girl he was dancing with, I still can't wonder why what he sees in her... To me, she nothing but a spoiled child..."

Mei choked in her drink, she was astonished and somehow agreed at his statement at the same time, but she slapped him at his shoulder "Watch what you were saying, Gen! That's not nice...!"

"I know, my apologies... I just still can't believe what Hanzo sees in that girl. I hope you'll agree with me," Genji huffed and sipped his drink again, his eyes was set again at his two best friends who was now couple as they started to kiss again.... now  _passionately_.

He simply averted his gaze to the two, he turned to Mei and said, "Excuse me, I have to  _go_  and  _vomit_..."

"Sure," Mei replied, absent-minded, as soon as Genji started to step backwards and left at her side, heading to somewhere in their school.

"Wait, what do you mean 'and vomit'?!"

* * *

Moments after, Genji heard cheers and whoops coming from the dancefloor, as he spotted Mei he quickly came up to her. She stood infront of a crowd, leaning at each direction, probably to get a better view of what was going on.

He, too, joined at the crowd. Being taller than Mei gives an advantage to see more better. The crowd was formed into a full circle, all of the students' eyes gaze at a couple, who was swirling and dancing to the music. Oh, how unexpecting! It was Genji's brother, Hanzo, with his dance partner Amélie!

Even worse, they're not actually been dancing... but  _kissing_!

Disgusted, Genji's reaction was opposite to the crowd's. He then noticed Lùcio and Hana was glaring at them too and heard the Principal's shouting as he say "Children! Children! What did I tell you about 'romantic actions' in this party?!" Obviously, they ignored him, continuing to cheer at the two.

"Genji? What's going on in there?" Mei practically shouted at him through the loud cheers, Genji completely forgot about her, he then quickly replied with a grimace, still facing at his brother. "Oh, Mei, you should totally see this!"

"What?" Mei still can't see anything from the crowd, until luckily a gap formed, where a blinding light escaped as Mei immediately peered through the gap. She squinted her eyes for a moment there, until it was fine for her to look. But it turns out that it's not what she wanted to look at....

Seeing Hanzo kissing Amélie under the disco ball lights, slowly dancing to the beat, it made her heart shattered to peices. A stabbing pain was felt in her chest, eyes strucked in horror as her mouth gaped. She then slowly backed herself, shaking her head slowly.  _This can't be happening...!_

"Horrible, isn't it?" Genji said, giving an audible gag, and chuckled. "It's like they're eating each other's faces! God, I can't believe Hanzo managed to do  _that_  with Amélie, that spider...! Mei, you just saw that, didn't you?!"

He then turned his head at the side, but there was something not right, much of his surprise -- Mei, and even Snowball, was vanished out of thin air....

* * *

Outside Overwatch High's entrance, crouching at the edge of its stairs beside a lone lit lamppost, Mei was heavily sobbing. Her trembling hands was on a small tablet labeled with controls and settings based on Snowball, who was creating a slight flurry of snow under its boosters, slowly forming lumps of white snowballs. The dome-shaped drone's "eyes" formed a pitiful expression infront of its maker as it lets out a low mechanic whistle.

Her thumbs lazily pressed the drone's controls, tears falling down to the tablet's screen, not minding to wipe them off. Sniffing loudly, she glanced behind her shoulder to see Genji's figure standing behind her, motioning his head at Snowball, quietly aksing for what it was doing. She then quickly replied between quiet sobs, her hand wiping her flowing tears. "One of Snow's new features. I was only checking it out..."

"Well, it seems that it's functioning properly," said Genji, slowly going up to Mei as he sat down beside her, noticing her eyes tearing up.  _Must be something about what happened earlier... Hanzo and Amélie, isn't it?_ Genji thought, blankly staring at the drone creating a light blizzard. A cold breeze went by.

Mei sniffed again, "How does it feel, Genji?" Genji gave an approaching look, she wiped another set of tears under her glasses. "When you see.... Lùcio with Hana...?"

"Oh," was all Genji could say. He just stared down at the concrete floor as his thumbs only twindled. He couldn't answer, but he did felt a stabbing pain in his heart when Mei metioned his friends, especially when she mentioned Hana. He slightly winced as he blinked several times. "Well...."

Mei only placed her hand at the back of his shoulder, forming a cracked smile. "I know... I've seen the way you look at her. You're my best friend, Genji."

It was not long for silence to overcome after a howl of giggling burst out from the school doors. Mei and Genji turned at their shoulders to see Hanzo and Amélie skipping away then stopped as they were spotted. Mei furiously looked back at her tablet to avoid contact while both Genji and -- much to their surprise -- the drone Snowball glaring heavily at them, but Genji locked his gaze against his brother.

"Oopsies!" Amélie chirped, her arms were looped around an arm of a smiling Hanzo as she then faced at him flirtatiously, pecking her lips at his cheek. "I think this place is taken...! I'll go back inside~!"

She snuggled him against his arm before skipping her feet away from the scene, leaving Hanzo. He only grinned happily as he asked in a cheery tone, pointing at Snowball who was still glaring. "Heya guys! Wonderful night, isn't it? And what's up with Snowball?"

Mei quickly stood up, turning her heels to scowl at Hanzo heavily. Her now hard hands were squeezing the tablet. The furious tapping of her thumbs at the drone's controls made Snowball zipped and zoomed above her, forming small sharp spikes of ice. Hanzo somehow felt uneasy. Genji started to feel worried as he slowly stood up. That somehow wasn't one of the drone's features.

Of a sudden, Snowball shoot the spikes of ice directly at Hanzo. He quickly ducked them with a loud yelp, one by one. The spikes were missed in every shot, targeting at every part of Hanzo's body. Snowball continued to form and shoot more spikes of ice until Hanzo safely made his way back to the entrance of the school. He was no longer at the small drone's range.

Mei stopped controlling her drone, her hardened scowl softened as tears came to flow down on her cheems again. She cried and sobbed once more as her hands, still holding her tablet, covered her face. Snowball and Genji were now beside her, a hand belonged to the green-haired man was placed at her back. Mei continued her sniffs and sobs. She was now a wreck of pain and sadness, she felt like she had been impaled.

"It feels like this," Genji couldn't help but gave a pitiful sigh, followed by Snowball's long beeps and whirrs.


End file.
